1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device for a central process unit (CPU) and, more particularly, to a cooling device including a radiator, a fan and a flow-guiding cover.
2. Related Prior Art
A prior-art cooling device includes a fan secured by means of a number of screws to a radiator from which a number of fins project upwardly. The radiator is mounted on a CPU. The CPU is mounted on a frame from which a number of hooks project upwardly for engaging with the radiator. A first drawback of the prior-art cooling device is that the total thickness of the cooling device is too large to be disposed in a notebook computer.
The fan produces a downward cool air flow to the fins. The cooling-effect of the prior-art cooling device will be high if the air flow is smooth. However, as heat is transmitted from the fins to the air passing the fins, there is produced an upward hot air flow from the fins. A second drawback of the prior-art cooling device is the cooling effect thereof is low as the downward cool air flow will be hindered by the upward hot air flow.
The CPU is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) on which other components are also mounted. The prior-art cooling device is mounted on the CPU. Heat will be dissipated from the CPU in various directions, thus influencing the other components.